


Sure, you got it in there...

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Combaticons have a problem with teamwork - it wasn't any different on Cybertron in the Golden Age.</p><p>Light-hearted crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, you got it in there...

“Sure, you got it in there.” Vortex leant against the wall, knee crooked and arms crossed. He was grinning under that mask, Swindle was sure of it. “But are you going to be able to get it out again?”

“Course I am,” Swindle huffed. It wasn’t as though the package was heavy. It was just large. And delicate, and unwieldy. And, for some reason Swindle couldn’t quite fathom, it was wedged tight in Blast Off’s cargo bay door. Well, he _had_ got it in there...

“Uh…” It was a quiet noise, a gentle, unobtrusive note of protest, and it issued from the shuttle stuck in alt mode in the centre of the loading bay. “Do you think you could hurry it up a little?”

Vortex snickered.

“Shut up,” Swindle snapped. He took a few steps back and bit his lip. “You could give me a hand?” he hazarded.

The copter shook his head.

Swindle sighed; why did things always have to be so difficult?


End file.
